


Hacked

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Awareness comes with its perks. | Prompt: Glitching in Real Life | Ardyn POV





	Hacked

Hello there, dear reader~

…No, it isn’t an illusion. I definitely was referring to you, the dear person behind this screen.

Allow me to formally introduce myself. Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, at your service. You may also refer to me as the Accursed, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, or simply “Ardyn”, whichever pleases you. *bows*

 

Hmm? What is that? How am I able to directly talk to you right now?

Well, it’s simply because I am aware of everything~

By everything, I mean even the fact that I, and the entire world of Eos, are part of a video game produced for your gaming pleasure.

Shocked? Well, I haven’t lived for centuries without getting to know quite a few things, you know. But I admit, I was initially just as shocked as you are now when I found the whole thing to be a simulation~

 

And trust me, I did not take it very well.

 

I went on quite a rampage for quite some time after that. Granted, it wasn’t on as large a scale as the fuss I kicked up when I was betrayed by Somnus and the Astrals, but it was enough to be a cause for concern~

Enough for the Infernian himself to come to me.

He came one night, just as I had finished releasing the Starscourge in a remote village in Niflheim. He was even courteous enough to come in his reduced form, shrinking himself down to my size so we could truly talk like equals.

It was then he regaled me with the tale of how the world of Eos truly came to be…the information the other Astrals imprisoned and punished the goddess Eos for.

 

I’ll spare you the gory details, but I will tell you this much: he made me aware of terms and names such as Square Enix, Hajime Tabata (quite a strange name, even for someone such as myself), and Darin DePaul (from the name alone, he sounds like quite the handsome fellow).

There was one other thing he made me aware of.

 

Glitches.

 

A glitch, according to him, is said to be a minor yet unexpected problem that occurs in programming. In our world, these were simply rare occurrences where things wouldn’t seem…quite right.

The Infernian seemed quite pleased with me during our little chat, and decided to impart a piece of knowledge he managed to obtain from Eos before she lost her mind all those millennia ago.

Have you guessed what that information was?~

 

Yes, dear reader. It was how to cause glitches in the system.

He took me to a very curious place, one I wasn’t sure even I would survive…

…Just kidding! As if something as trivial as a volcanic cave atop the Rock of Ravatogh in Lucis could kill me at this point.

Now where was I? Oh yes!

 

The cave.

 

Inside the cave, there was a strange space. One both familiar, yet foreign at the same time. Standing in the space made my bones shake in both delight and fear. Staring at the lines of numbers and symbols that seemed to be raining from the sky, it felt as if I were coming home…

…Yet I knew that I wasn’t supposed to be here. But then again, when do I ever listen to that nagging little voice in my head?~

At what I assumed was the center of all the madness was a glowing blue circle. It was there that Ifrit told me to stand and visualize all of Eos around me. As I’d wandered the world at least twice, this task was quite simple for me.~

 

Soon, I was staring at a perfect replica of the world that had shunned me.

 

The Infernian had me practice with a few simple objects over the first couple of days, nothing that would cause me to permanently affect the universe quite yet. It was quite fun, honestly, to be able to shape the world as I saw fit. 

I glitched boulders into existence, made peculiar holes in the earth…it was truly magnificent.~

Seeing as I had quickly mastered the basics, the Astral dared me to work my magic on living things a week later. Chocobos, random people (NPCs, I believe you call them?)…

 

Then I worked my magic on dear Noctis and his entourage.~

 

I started off with the simplest of things: not allowing them to move from a certain spot, posing strangely as they rode their chocobos…harmless things, really.

Then the Infernian told me I could do so much more.~

 

That’s when I decided to up the ante, starting with the laws of physics.

I was quite amusing to see the so-called Chosen King and his friends swimming in mid-air, sinking through the floor…I especially enjoyed the time when I had Noct’s dear Shield stomping on top of Prompto’s head in the diner at Hammerhead.~

 

Then came the laws of space.

It was one of my more inventive ideas, if I do say so myself. Being able to warp and distort the terrain to my will was enjoyable, especially after fooling the royal entourage enough for them to see spaces where there weren’t and discover hidden holes in the ground that had them permanently falling from the sky…Though I must admit, resetting the world after that particular glitch always saddened me.~

 

My crowning glory, however, was when I manipulated their time.

It was quite simple, really…Forcing Noct to try and swim to Altissia was somewhat amusing (though the sight of the endless sea got boring after a while). Planting dear Gentiana and Umbra at the Leville was also easy…though she came to the chamber immediately after and nearly froze me and Ifrit to death. But oh well.~

 

Then came the fun part.

Travelling to “Past Lucis” gave them all quite a shock…Especially poor Ignis. The dear man wouldn’t snap out of it for days after.~

Of course, that didn’t make any of the others’ reactions to suddenly aging a decade any less entertaining, however. Especially after Noctis accidentally called dear Prompto the dreaded “F” word…~

 

And there you have it, dear reader: the true cause of all the mischief in our little game world.~

…Oh, would you look at the time? It simply does fly when you’re having fun, hmm?

 

Unfortunately, I must be on my way. I have a certain…engagement in Altissia, and I wouldn’t want to be late for that.

Until we next cross paths, I bid you adieu.~


End file.
